Awakening
by Lazarus163
Summary: A new evil has awoken. Aylith, and old one who's intention is to unravel humanity and rid the world of man kind. Dean and Buffy join forces to fight an evil unlike anything they have ever faced. An evil that would make Lucifer himself quiver in fear, and evil older than the world itself. Yet in the wake of destruction hope can always be found.


The street lights flickered. A man stood talking on his cellphone.

"What can you tell me about this nest Bobby?"

"You gotta be careful Dean. These vampires are different. They are strong, and actually turn to dust when killed. Holy water, stake through the heart,yhe whole nine yards." Bobby said,

"Thanks Bobby." He hung up the phone.

* * *

She walked into the nest twirling a stake.

"Nice place you've got here." She said looking around, "though it could use a touch of color."

"And you're stupid to come here." A large vampire said.

"Am I? Come on, take a good look at me," the vampire eyed her.

"Buffy Summers." He said I'm fear. There was chatter among the other vampires. She threw the stake and it lodged in the vampires heart. He crumbled to dust.

"See I have a problem, my little sister is missing. And you assholes have her. You knee who I was the minute I walked through that door." She heard a noise outside. "No one like a lurker." A man stepped out, she could tell he was human. He was about 6'1, heavily muscled, and had an air of arrogance about him. 'Damn,' Buffy thought. She noticed the machete. One of the vampires rushed her and she punched him in the stomach. He flew backwards into a wall.

"Did you really just try to charge a Slayer? Are you stupid?" She turned to the new comer. "Wanna help a girl out?" She asked, he smirked. The tore through the vampires. In an hour 40 vampires were dead.

"Damn sweetheart," he said. Then he remembered what one of the vampires said. "Never thoguht I'd meet a Slayer." He said, Buffy shook her head.

"Dawn? Dawnie?" Buffy called, she couldn't hear anything. Dean gave her a look, "my little sister... She got kidnapped."

"I thoguht Slayers lose contact with their families when they aee called." Dean said,

"I don't play by the rules." She said,

"I bet you don't sweetheart." She then picked up muffled screaming. She followed the sound, she a large back room. Dawn was chained to a wall, bite marks covered her naked body. Dean turned away. He had no intentions of pissing off the Slayer. Buffy grabbed an old blanket and the it around her shoulders. Dawn pulled the blanket over herself. Buffy carefully removed the gag.

"Pretty boy, I need you to call an ambulance. Tell them Buffy Summers told you to call." He did as he was told. The ambulance arrived and rushed Dawn away. An E.M.T stayed behind.

"Ms. Summers, your sister has suffered major blood loss, and severe sexual trauma. She also suffered a very bad blow to the head." He said, they had discovered this just on the field examination alone. The radio sounded, Buffy clearly heard coma.

"She slipped into a coma?" Buffy asked, she felt the world crumble around her.

"You can come see her in a couple hour, they have to rush her into surgery." The E.M.T put a hand on her shoulder. "We are going to everything we can." He walked away, Buffy stood frozen.

"Buffy, hey Buffy." Dean lightly shook her shoulder. She snapped out of it and she lowered herself into a sitting position. Dean's phone rang.

"What is Bobby?" He barked,

"Watch your tone, you idgit!" Bobby scolded,

"Bobby I ran into Buffy Summers, that name mean anything to you?"

"Put her on the phone," Dean handed the phone over to Buffy. "Buffy?"

"Hi Bobby." She said in a far away voice.

"You need to go tell Willow, and tell that British bastard I said hi." He hung up. Buffy dropped the phone to the ground.

"Blondie, you need a ride." Buffy nodded weakly. He helped her up off the ground. He led her to the impala. Buffy got in the passenger seat and looked forward, lost in her thoughts. "Which way am I going?" He asked,

"You go down Grove Street and take a left." She said, he put the car in drive. Cleavland was filled with the supernatural. On the way he noticed a few more vampires, and a gross demon with antlers covered in slime. He pulled Infront of a large building. Buffy stepped out, "can you come in with me?" She asked, he nodded. Since Sam had been sucked into hell he had been traveling, hunting wherever he was. He had also found himself kinder, less hard.

He followed Buffy through the doors and was merged by a grand entry way. It looked like an upscale hotel. He spied a familiar face.

"Dean Winchester?" Giles asked, Buffy looked between the two.

"Giles we found Dawn... She slipped into a coma..She's-she's," Buffy began to cry.

"It was good to see you, Giles."

"Do tell Mr. Singer I said hi." Dean nodded and walked out. Willow came rushing out of her office with her purse around her shoulder.

"Giles I have to get to the hospital." She saw Buffy; Buffy picked her head up to look at Willow. "Buff you need to stay here. Lana tried to attack Vi." Willow said, Buffy nodded and walked away.

"Willow, do everything in your power to save Dawn." Giles said. Willow nodded and ran out. Giles sighed. He took off his glasses and began to clean them.

* * *

Dean drove out of Cleavland. His phone rang.

"Bobby, you'll never believe who I ran into." He said,

"Giles, I know. I've known Buffy for ten years now, and Giles even longer." Dean was surprised. He never never expected this. Dean filled him in about what happened at the vamp nest and then hung up. He was about to pull into a motel when he got another call.

"Hello?" He grumbled,

"Yes, Dean? This is Rupert Giles, we need your help." He said urgently, "we found out that the vampires you and Buffy killed tonight were part of a cult that worships one of the old ones." Dean cursed,

"Who?" He asked,

"Aylith." Dean's eyes widened. He peeled out of the parking lot snd sped back to the building where he had dropped off Buffy. He found Giles with a small red head.

"Vi, it is imperative you track him down." Giles said,

"I already told you I don't want to die!" She screamed, "I saw what he could do to people with just a single glance. He has some of Aylith's powers."

"And you expect us to what? Sit here and wait for her to take power and kill us all? Lucifer himself hid from the old ones!" Giles argued.

"I'm done with this, if you want someone to do it have Faith do it." She stormed off. Giles took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Does sacred duty mean nothing to these girls?" He asked himself; Dean cleared his throat loudly. "Dean follow me."

* * *

A red light began to glow in the basement of of an abandoned house. The wall parted and out stepped a figure. It was tall, jet black and had glowing yellow eyes. It's appendages resembled thin branches of a tree, that were twisted and warped.

"Yes my children, soon the world will plunge into chaos." Aylith said.

* * *

 _A/N: This is a fic I have wanted write for a very long time. I hope you enjoy the first chapter._


End file.
